Mortamor
Mortamor is the true antagonist and final boss of the Super Famicom videogame Dragon Quest VI ''as well as its DS remake. He's the master of the 'Four Dread Fiends, sending them to seal four strategic locations in the Dream World that he considered a threat to his plans, this demon also terrorized the Real World inhabitants with monsters because he desired to conquer both worlds. Appearance Despite having multiple forms, they often resemble red demon-like creatures. His first form is an old man with a long beard and a prominent forehead that wears purple robes, baggy yellow pants and uses two yellow spheres to attack and cast spells. His second form is a winged burly red demon with massive defense and strength. Finally, he will cast away that last body and break apart a dimensional barrier to come out strongest form: A giant bearded demon-like head with purple hair circling his non-visible neck and a pair of disembodied claws that, judging by its entrance, could have his body anchored in another dimension. History Mortamor is known by a few people who know him as the Archfiend, the supreme enemy of the Real and Dream Worlds and the master of the Dread Realm, a dimension set apart from the said worlds. It's not specified how he or his realm came to be, according to some dialogue it's a monster that became too greedy with power and fed on the woes, greed and negative emotions of creatures. There are some unfortunate souls that ended in his world one way or another and are suffering by his schemes and tortured by its demon minions. The sages Benjamin and Isaac who represent a threat to him, are among these people. Peggy Sue cannot transform into Pegasus while in this world. Other appearances *Mortamor appears as a legacy boss in Dragon Quest IX if its map is obtained. *He appears as an X Rank Unknown Family synthesizable monster in Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2, requiring Nimzo and Estark to be made. *He's one of Nokturnus' finest warriors in Dragon Quest Battle Road Victory and the final boss of the Dragon Quest VI story arc. Trivia *According to its description in Dragon Quest IX, he "asseses opponent's strength, then assumes a disguise to suit the situation, nobody knows how he really looks like" so it's possible that even his final form is not his true one. Although he posseses a yellow sphere that can multiply that may be related, or may even be, his true self. *The only way Mortamor can be synthesized is with an '''Estark and a Nimzo. *After the player defeats Mortamor, the game ends. However, there is a secret ending that can be viewed by defeating the game's secret final boss in less than 20 turns, which involves him toying with and overkilling Mortamor. Gallery Mortamor1.png|First phase Mortamor2.gif|Second phase Mortamor3.gif|Third phase Mortamor OADS.jpg|Official DQVI DS concept art Mortamor1a.png|Mortamor first form DQVI SFC version concept art Mortamorofficial.jpg|Mortamor's third form DQVI SFC version concept art MortamorDQ9.jpg|Mortamor in Dragon Quest IX MortamorDS.jpg|Mortamor using Lullub-eye MortamorGB.png|Mortamor in Dragon Quest Monsters DQMMortamor.png|Mortamor in its third form in Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2 Mortamor.jpg|Mortamor in the DQVI remake for the DS Merchandise Mortamor toy 1.jpg|Mortamor first form figurine Mortamor toy 2.jpg|Mortamor second form figurine mortamor keychain.jpg|Mortamor second form keychain Mortamor toy 3.jpg|Mortamor third form figures Battle theme Category:Demon Category:Evil Ruler Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Male Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Power Hungry Category:Dictator Category:Hegemony Category:Monsters Category:Fearmongers Category:Thought-Forms Category:Dragon Quest Villains Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Dark Lord Category:Recurring villain Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Size-Shifter Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Possessed Object Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Cryomancers Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Giant Monsters Category:Old Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Empowered Villains Category:Defilers Category:God Wannabe Category:Clawed Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Slaveholders Category:Dream Master Category:Artiodactyls